Del Tarot y Otros Demonios
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: AU Sakura es una bruja nata "Puedo verlo en mis sueños, puede verme en las estrellas, nos pueden ver en las cartas, podemos vernos donde deseamos ¿Por qué aun así es tan dificil?" Sakura parece guiarse mucho por los astros y por sus dones algo peculiares pero eso no significa que pueda ver con claridad quien es ese amor a la vuelta de la esquina.
1. A través del cristal

Del Tarot y Otros Demonios

_**A través del cristal**_

Noviembre

Volteó esa carta y logró mantenerse seria ante lo que veía pues con esta era la segunda vez que veía esas cartas juntas, se acercó un poco al chico que tenía en frente y le murmuró entonces lo que veía.

—Esta primera fila es tu pasado, la segunda es tu presente y la tercera es tu futuro, puedo ver que en las primeras dos hay una constante y es una persona que te consume, tienes problemas con una mujer mayor ¿Es tu mamá?

El muchacho asintió y ella volvió a mirar las cartas.

—Esos altercados se deben a muchas cosas, parece darte la contra en todo y esa energía negativa que acumulas te afecta en todo, amigos, escuela, relaciones, no quiero que pienses que estoy de su parte, ni la conozco pero por lo que veo en tu futuro cercano, si no quieres más problemas que sean aún más graves, escúchala, no digo que hagas todo al pie de la letra pero que al menos escuches y pongas en práctica lo que no parece tan mal.

Le sonrió y el muchacho volvió a asentir pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces ella a su distancia normal sacó tres cartas más acomodándolas al lado mientras soltaba un suspiro algo aliviada.

—Si decides tomar aquel consejo créeme que verás un resultado pues aquí me aparece que tienes una amistad con alguien pero tú quieres algo más.

Él pareció dar un respingo y ella miró las cartas observando algo más.

—Tal vez si cambias esa actitud tan a la defensiva podrás ver como tu madre y tú se abren al dialogo y ella tal vez acepte esa relación porque muy en el fondo aquello te preocupa— Hizo una pausa y colocó sus manos sobre las cartas.

—¿Quieres saber algo más o termino aquí la lectura?

El chico negó con la cabeza, no parecía tan escéptico como al principio.

—Hasta aquí está bien, muchas gracias.

Ella sonrió y aceptó las monedas que el chico le daba, cuando terminó suspiró para ver que la fila aún seguía siendo larga y sólo tenía una hora y media.

—Escuchen— dijo alzando las manos y señalando a la última chica —No puedo quedarme hasta la cuatro y sólo atenderé hasta esta chica, lo siento— agregó mientras veía como un grupo de chicas estaban por formarse y al escuchar eso bajaron la cabeza y siguieron su camino.

Volvió a disculparse y le dio el mazo de cartas a una chica que tenía enfrente.

Sakura sonrió — Barajea un poco las cartas para que puedan cargarse con tu energía.

Miró a un lado a la chica y vio que Temari volvía con dos vasos grandes de limonada y sintió que lloraría de felicidad.

La facultad había anunciado que organizaría un bazar y Temari y Sakura pensaron que sería bueno vender algo como ropa, accesorios hechos por Temari así como algunos dulces que hacía. La venta parecía un poco lenta hasta que Temari preguntó si Sakura llevaba con ella las cartas del Tarot, Sakura había asentido y Temari bromeó sobre poner un cartel que dijera que se hacían lecturas, su amiga le dijo que no podía cobrar, debía ser sólo cooperaciones voluntarias.

"Eso hará que se acerquen con más razón"

Temari era su mejor amiga, se habían conocido durante el segundo semestre y ya estaban en el séptimo semestre, era increíble, muy inteligente, madura pero huraña y era muy reservada cuando se trataba de su vida personal, Sakura era de las pocas personas con las que se abría.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Temari y Sakura se organizó con otras de sus amigas para invitarla al cine, al principio se había negado pero terminó aceptando, la función empezaría en una hora y media y Sakura no podía sentirse más feliz pues era la primera vez que decidía leer las cartas en público y en su universidad y vaya que le iba bien.

—Gracias— dijo mientras tomaba la limonada y volteaba a ver a la chica que seguía revolviendo las cartas.

Era alta y delgada, su cabello era castaño a la altura de los hombros, había terminado de revolver las cartas por lo que Sakura le pidió que partiera el mazo y escogiera uno. Al hacerlo ella empezó a ordenarlas, no pudo evitar alzar las cejas ante semejante lectura.

—Eres demasiado creativa y tu mente siempre está activa, supones de inmediato pero en ocasiones sólo postergas las verdad, puedo incluso adivinar por otras cartas que tu signo zodiacal es un elemento aire.

La chica comenzó a carcajearse de manera nerviosa y asintió, había otras chicas a su alrededor, parecían ir con ella pues comenzaban a hacer expresiones de asombro y a reír de la misma manera nerviosa que la chica.

—Veo que tienes un proyecto en mente, mira no te estreses demasiado porque puedo ver que eres buena, puedes hacer de una pequeña idea, un gran mundo, puedes hacer lucir reales a los personajes pero no seas tan dura contigo misma, relájate pues veo que hay tanto a tu alrededor y no te das cuenta.

—Ése muchacho— dijo la chica atrás de ella y todos comenzaron a hacer reír y la muchacha no hizo más que sonrojarse.

Sakura entonces miró la última línea y suspiro —Veo personas que desean acercarse a ti pero no les dejas ¿Cómo sabrás lo que realmente quieres si ni siquiera lo haz intentado? — Se detuvo un momento y le preguntó si también quería que le leyera las palmas de sus manos a lo que la chica accedió.

Así siguió con las demás chicas de la fila, algunas sólo querían saber que decían sus manos, otras querían tanto lectura de manos como de cartas y otras sólo de cartas, no fue hasta que estaba frente a la última chica cuando Karin y Kurotsuchi llegaron, ellas se habían quedado a terminar unos trabajos de una clase pero como Temari y ella habían adelantado la entrega de una actividad pudieron estar en aquel bazar.

Cuando terminó con la última chica empezó a recoger pero se detuvo al ver que ésta no parecía querer irse, la miró y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, es que acertaste en todo y ni siquiera me conoces y ni siquiera mi familia es tan acertada

Aquello llamó la atención de Sakura y Temari que se vieron de reojo y después a la chica quien se encogió de hombros.

—Mi familia se dedica a eso, al menos de parte de mi papá, mi mamá no, y bueno incluso la familia de mi papá siempre ha tenido un aura sombrío y cuando me hablabas sentía como si estuviese, no sé, protegida por ti.

Sakura sonrió ante ese comentario y puso su mano sobre la de la chica que se limitó a suspiró y agregó.

—Debes de tener un don, yo puedo ver el aura de las personas pero nunca he podido ver el de mi padre o el tuyo o al menos no puedo saber si es bueno o malo que sólo visualice una especie de sombra negra a su alrededor.

— ¿De qué color es la mía?— intercedió al instante Temari quien al principio no creía en las habilidades de Sakura hasta después de un tiempo conviviendo con ella.

—Es de un lindo color verde azulado, pero no te preocupes no creo que sea malo tener un aura negra.

Aquello no tranquilizó a Sakura y mucho menos cuando aquella chica tan delgada y con cabello tan largo agregó.

—Aunque ese don no es gratis, a veces pide algo a mis tías les ha cobrado mucho y a mi papá igual, me tiene y tiene a mi mamá pero tenernos no es sinónimo de amor, lo que leíste sobre la nula afección con otros es porque no sé si yo he sido parte de eso, yo también debo de pagar por los dones de mi papá.

¿Falta de amor? Dioses, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil, podía recordar cosas que habían sucedido, las personas que le seguían persiguiendo.

—Nadie debería pagar por las decisiones de sus padres y no creo que ese sea tu caso, ánimo que te he dicho que todo se resolverá.

Aquello conmovió a todas y mientras aquella chica se fue Karin recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura, Kurotsuchi abrazó a Sakura y Temari se limitó a darle unas palmadas en la cabeza, aquella escena dejó desconcertada a Hinata quien se iba acercando con unos takoyakis que habían estado vendiendo en el bazar.

Recogieron lo poco que no se había vendido y lo pusieron en su mochila y se fueron al centro comercial que estaba cerca de su facultad, usarían el subterráneo.

Mientras caminaban hacia él, tanto Kurotsuchi como Karin hablaban de la clase, Hinata al igual que Sakura y Temari había faltado pero ella ya había terminado todas las actividades y en las horas libres había estado en la biblioteca adelantando unas tareas.

Sakura hablaba de lo bien que le había ido y que tal vez la próxima vez que organizasen un bazar, ella sólo haría lecturas.

—Imagina que en una de esas conozcas al amor de tu vida

Sakura alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Karin, era imposible pues dudaba que conociera un chico y sobre todo que se gustaran por el hecho de que ambos creyeran en algunas cosas esotéricas, de hecho muchas de las personas con las que ella había salido se mostraban escépticos a lo que ella hacía.

Sakura se recogió parte de su cabello en una media coleta y miró a otras personas que había en aquel andén, era obvio que todos fueran universitarios.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio

Con los audífonos puestos y parecía cantar o sólo murmurar la canción, miró sus dedos moverse, de seguro al ritmo de aquella canción, hacía casi un mes que se habían visto en el centro y pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando… para que luego él dijera aquello.

El recuerdo de esas palabras hizo que ella apretara levemente sus labios.

No sabía si ir a saludarlo pues no sabía si él se sentiría cómodo, pero ¿si él la veía le saludaría? Decidió quedarse donde estaba.

Claro que no.

Caminó hasta donde estaba él y aun acercándose él no parecía percatarse de ella, le tocó el hombro y él pareció salir de aquella burbuja.

—Sakura

—Sasuke-kun— él se quitó ambos audífonos y se quedó un segundo observándola, ella por su parte no sabía cómo proceder así que fue directa.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Estoy con unas amigas y te vi, perdón si te corté la inspiración, sólo quería saludar.

Sakura había señalado con su pulgar en dirección hacia su espalda dando a entender que sus amigas estaban cerca, Sasuke alzó la vista para ver a Temari, a quien conocía de hacía un tiempo pues en una ocasión las acompañó a unas librerías, vio que una pelirroja le saludaba, no devolvió el saludo y volvió a mirar a Sakura.

—He estado bien, fue un día cansado de hecho y pensaba enviarte un mensaje, por si te gustaría salir mañana.

Aquello no sabía si era real o él lo había decidido en ese mismo instante pero ella aceptó, las veces que habían salido eran pocas y nunca eran seguidas

—Claro, sólo dime a qué horas sales y podemos vernos a esa hora.

El asintió y ambos vieron como el subterráneo se acercaba, durante esta pequeña conversación Sasuke se había mantenido con una expresión totalmente seria pero al verse él le sonrió brevemente.

—Supongo que debes ir con tus amigas, nos vemos Sakura.

Ella puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió para luego irse con sus amigas en otro vagón, apenas entraron Kurotsuchi ladeó su cabeza y preguntó.

— ¿Quién era el chico con el semblante triste?

—Y dijiste que no tenías ningún enamorado— agregó Karin mientras Hinata se acercaba para escuchar, Temari se limitó a sonreír a Sakura y ella negó.

—Es un amigo, lo conocí durante mi primer semestre cuando Fu me hablaba.

Karin alzó las cejas.

— ¿Compartiste clase con la perra malagradecida de Fu?

Todas miraron a Karin y rieron a carcajadas, cuando la conocieron, la pelirroja solía ser igual de reservada que Hinata y era muy cortés, hasta la fecha pero solía decir comentarios así en algunos momentos.

Al llegar al centro comercial, mientras comían Karin volvió a preguntar cómo había conocido a Sasuke y Sakura se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—De acuerdo pero lo contaré de la manera más simple— dijo mientras le daba un trago a su botella de agua

—Fu dijo que tenía que entregarle algo a su hermano mayor Kotetsu, iríamos a arquitectura pero él la llamó diciendo que se encontraba en Ingeniería Mecánica, entonces llegamos, su hermano se quiso hacer el gracioso, ya saben, comentarios en los que se burla de algo, alguien o el mismo, en eso llegaron otros amigos suyos, entre ellos estaba Sasuke, resulta que había estado con ellos en la misma preparatoria y solían hablarse, Sasuke llegó dándole un celular a un tipo llamado Kisame, al parecer le había podido instalar o reparar algo, tanto Kotetsu como Sasuke estuvieron charlando conmigo, no sabían que era de otra ciudad así que les pareció interesante, Kotetsu ya me coqueteaba a lo desgraciado, a la hora de irnos les di un beso en la mejilla a ambos y al llegar a casa ambos me habían enviado mensajes, Sasuke me invitó a salir pero fue un desastre, él no.. bueno no es de los que inician conversaciones y yo dije cosas estúpidas, a la semana siguiente Kotetsu me invitó a salir y acepté, me besó, lo besé y tres días después me pidió que fuera su novia, lo hizo frente a muchos compañeros suyos y todos me miraban expectantes y dije que sí.

Karin y Hinata parecían absortas con la historia, haciendo gestos y ruidos de sorpresa pero Kurotsuchi entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso fue ejercer presión social, que asco de sujeto.

—Shhh— dijeron Hinata y Karin y Sakura comió un poco para después continuar con la historia.

—Sasuke me dejó de hablar después de eso, un año después me buscó, comenzamos a hablar, yo ya había terminado con Kotetsu, duramos menos de dos meses y Sasuke y yo salimos un par de veces, una vez cada dos meses como mucho y ya, no sé, cuando creemos que podemos ser algo más, ambos marcamos nuestra raya, él diciendo que sólo seré su amiga, yo diciendo que las veces que salimos no significan algo importante para mí, lo normal.

Tanto Karin y Hinata intercambiaron miradas pero no dijeron nada y es que era cierto, cuando parecía ser algo significativo simplemente él se alejaba, dejaba de hablarle o le decía que necesitaba concentrarse en la escuela y eso mismo solía decir Sakura, no era nada del otro mundo.

Cambiaron del tema y al cabo de una hora ya estaban viendo una película, la cual emocionó más a Sakura y a Temari pues Karin parecía haberse dormido a los 10 minutos y Kurotsuchi le pedía a Hinata que le explicara lo que sucedía.

Cuando la película terminaron compraron un helado y volvieron a tomar el subterráneo para cada quien ir a casa.

Kurotsuchi, Karin y Hinata tomaban un autobús cerca de la estación que estaba en la universidad, ellas se despidieron de Temari y Sakura quienes tomaban el subterráneo y después tomaban un autobús.

Mientras lo esperaban Sakura y Temari hablaban de la película pero alguien captó la mirada de Sakura

Era un muchacho solitario, alto, bastante alto y pálido, era muy guapo.

Llamó tanto su atención el que sus ojos fuesen de color perla, idénticos a los de Hinata, pensó en la posibilidad de que fuesen familiares pero Hinata había aclarado que aunque era algo muy poco común no todos sus familiares poseían aquel color de ojos.

No dijo nada pero sentía que debía ir y decirle que era atractivo pero volvió a la realidad en la que Temari hablaba sobre la tarea en equipo que debían entregar.

Entraron al subterráneo y dos estaciones más Temari se despidió de Sakura, cuando las puertas se cerraron Sakura notó que a sus espaldas y apoyado en la puerta estaba aquel muchacho, pensó en la posibilidad de que él también se bajaría en la misma estación que ella pero sería demasiado perfecto para ser real.

La siguiente estación era su parada, salió y fue directo a la parada del autobús, estaba tan ocupada buscando que escuchar en su celular que cuando llegó el autobús, tropezó con alguien y al dar un paso hacia atrás, al girarse se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico, murmulló un lo siento y subió.

¿Le debería de hablar? ¿Si le hablaba que carajos le diría? "Hola no me conoces pero me pareces muy atractivo" Si… no parecía tan mal, algunos chicos les gustaba que las mujeres tomaran la iniciativa y estaba por acercarse pero la indecisión la atacaba ¿Qué pasaba si el sujeto tuviese novia? No quería correr el riesgo, miró al muchacho y se dio cuenta que ya se estaba pasando del lugar en donde debería de bajarse, se apresuró y pudo bajar del autobús.

Comenzó a caminar mirando al suelo, era una costumbre que había adoptado aunque sin saber la razón, seguía pensando en aquel chico, en aquella ciudad era casi imposible encontrarse con la misma persona dos veces, estaba feliz por haber visto a una persona que se acercaba demasiado a su chico perfecto pero a la vez mal porque tal vez había desperdiciado una oportunidad, se notaba que era un chico de los que tenían pocos amigos, que podía ser bastante huraño pero en el fondo de seguro era alguien muy lindo, un ser puro y ella podría pervertirlo.

Bueno, tal vez estaba idealizando de más.

Suspiró con pesadez, perdió aquella oportunidad.

Mientras caminaba ese pensamiento se esfumó con un grito ahogado, estuvo a segundos de pisar a un pobre animal muerto, se trataba de una paloma, no parecía que hubiese muerto hace días o hace muchas horas, era reciente Sakura se asustó pues sabía lo que eso significaba, se fue por el otro lado de la acera y siguió caminando dos calles más hasta llegar a su casa.

Vio que ya estaban ahí ambos autos y eso le sorprendió, así como ver un tercer auto que no conoció, probablemente algún "amigo" de su tía Mei, vio que la puerta de su casa se abría y se sorprendió al ver quien salía de ahí, entonces ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás, aún faltaban unas hora para que todo estuviera realmente oscuro, buscó entonces los arboles del Señor Bee y se escondió entre ellos.

No pudo escuchar lo que decía pero se veía enojado y por ello que la pelirrosa hizo que se ocultara con más fuerza a aquel árbol, deseando poder camuflarse en él, después de él salía la tía Mei y parecía igual de enojada que él pero la tía Tsunade le tomaba del brazo y se adelantó para decirle al hombre algo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dijo algo que molestó o tal vez calmó al hombre, Sakura ya no sabía leer muy bien sus expresiones pero siendo sincera no sabía si quería recordar todas y cada una de sus expresiones, se abrazó a sí misma y pudo sentir debajo de su ropa la cicatriz que tenía a un costado.

El hombre asintió y se despidió de ambas, tocaba sus sienes y entró al auto cuyas luces alumbraron el árbol y ella sabiendo que eso pasaría se tiró al suelo para que su padre no pudiese verla, se quedó ahí hasta que no escuchó el auto, se levantó y fue a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su tía Mei recogiendo sus cartas de tarot y a su tía Tsunade aun con la bata de hospital, recostada en el sofá.

—Sakura, bienvenida— dijo Mei mientras Tsunade se giraba para verla y sonreírle, Sakura hizo lo mismo e hizo sonar la mochila pues eran muchas las monedas con las que le habían pagado.

—Antes de contarles porqué mi mochila suena como un monedero quisiera saber qué hacía mi papá aquí.

Aquello hizo que ambas dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron con preocupación a lo que Sakura las calmó colocando su mochila en un sillón y suspirando.

—Sólo quiero saber si esta vez me quería cerca o más lejos— mordió el interior de sus labios y bajo la vista inmediatamente y negó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. —Olvídenlo… yo me puse a leer las cartas en el bazar

— ¿Qué?— Dijeron al unísono, Tsunade con una cara de incredulidad y Mei con sorpresa y algo de miedo. —¿Qué tal te fue? — volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo.

—Increíble, Dioses me sentí tan… tan yo

Aquello hizo que ambas mujeres se acercaran y comenzaran a abrazar a la chica que habían criado y veían como a una verdadera hija.

Noviembre

—Entonces cuando estaba lista para decir o hacer algo resulta que ya era hora de irme y sin más me bajé del autobús, no digo que fue amor a primera vista obvio pero hubo algo en él que llamó demasiado mi atención

Se removió un poco de donde estaba y miró a los estudiantes pasar; era hora libre y esa clase solía tomarla con Indra Otsusuki, ambos se habían sentado en un pasillo y ella se acostó para luego apoyar su cabeza en el regazo del muchacho, él le preguntó sobre lo que había pasado la semana anterior pues él sólo vio la inmensa fila que había en la mesa de Sakura, ella le comentó de lo que hizo, habló poco de las lecturas pues eran cosas personales, obviamente omitió lo de su padre y el haber visto a Sasuke, aunque no sabía por qué omitió lo de Sasuke, simplemente lo hizo, pero le contó del chico misterioso.

Había conocido a Indra, o Indro cómo ella solía llamarle, en su tercer semestre, era increíble cómo habían congeniado a la primera, tenían un carácter que se complementaba pues Sakura solía ser algo impulsiva e Indra siempre se mostraba tranquilo, lo consideraba su mejor amigo y uno de los pocos hombres a los que en realidad confiaba.

Indra recogió algunos mechones de su cabello para hacerse una coleta y Sakura se levantó al instante, a ella le gustaba hacerle algunos peinados al castaño, el chico se limitó a pasarle la liga.

—Debiste hablarle, a la mejor y si era como tú dices, de esos callados que son tu tipo y que logras hacerle plática aunque bueno, tu logras que hasta la piedras charlen, no no, deja esas partes, me gusta así — dijo mientras Sakura intentaba recoger parte del cabello que tenía a los lados

—No lo sé, tampoco es como que sea bueno hablarle a extraños sólo porque son guapos y estén en la universidad.

—Sakura— le llamó pero guardó silencio pues levanto su mano para sentir la coleta —No, más arriba— indicó mientras se acomodaba —Tal vez tengas razón pero tal vez no, yo también me ví y me veo como un chico extraño y aun así me hablaste aunque bueno primero tuviste que hablar con…—se quedó callado medio segundo pues estaba a punto de mencionar el nombre de su ex, aun le dolía a Indra y a Sakura nunca le cayó muy bien aquella chica tan loca, quien para ser sinceros, tuvo que hacerse primero amiga de ella para poder hablar con él.

—El caso es, debiste intentarlo y si lo vuelves a ver, habla con él por amor a todo lo que es bueno.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron — ¿Unos nachos?— preguntó Sakura y el castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba en unas papas y algo de queso— dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía su mano a Sakura, ella la aceptó para poder levantarse y la soltó, entonces fueron a comprarse aquellas papas.

.

.

.

* * *

Temari había recibido aquel mensaje de parte de Sakura que la primera hora no había asistido el profesor por lo que se tomó su tiempo para alistarse, se arregló el cabello e incluso se maquilló un poco, cosa que no hacía todos los días más por pereza que nada, caminaba hacia la facultad cuando enviando un mensaje preguntando en qué parte del campus se encontrarían, Sakura respondió diciendo que Karin, Kurotsuchi y Hinata aún no llegaban y que ella estaba en la cafetería con Indra.

Al llegar vio a Sakura con el suéter de Indra y a Indra con la enorme chaqueta de cuero que Sakura suele usar, aquel intercambio no le sorprendía, de hecho cualquiera creería que ese suéter gris era de Sakura y ésa chaqueta era de Indra lo que le sorprendía es que los vio sentados riendo y Sakura le estaba dando papas fritas en la boca, tomaba una y la acercaba a Indra quien sonreía y aceptaba.

—Es como ver un accidente de auto, es algo horrendo pero no puedo evitar mirarlos— se dijo a sí misma y entró a la cafetería, no le molestaba aquella escena entre sus amigos de hecho por un momento creyó que habían puesto fin a aquella tensión entre ellos, pero era tan poco probable pues Indra no superaba a Fu (o al menos eso creía ella) pero Sakura

Sabía que Sakura solía tener momentos en los que decía lo mucho que desearía salir con alguien como Indra, tal vez era el hecho que en su universidad hubiesen tan pocos alumnos hombres que muchas chicas solían despedazarse por cualquier chico que fuera amable con ellas en clase.

Les llamó y ellos le saludaron y siguieron hablando sobre algunas de las clases que el castaño tomaba pero que ellas no.

—Y si me preguntas a mí, ese profesor no parece saber nada de nada, estuvimos leyendo sobre lo que filósofos antiguos creían acerca del alma y él sólo nos veía debatir, y no esa mirada que un profesor da para sentirse orgulloso o interesado, es mirada de fingir interés.

—Es que también deberías tener en cuenta si tus compañeros si están comprendiendo los textos—Temari siempre había querido tomar alguna clase con el profesor Pain pero en su carrera, aquel profesor no impartía clases en la carrera de la rubia

Sakura por su parte les escuchaba mientras terminaba la tarea que entregaría al Profesor Asuma, al terminar pareció ignorar por completo la conversación mientras cerraba sus ojos, el ruido de las personas de la cafetería se transformó en un sonido que pareció ayudarle en concentrarse en sus pensamientos, recordó a su padre y la manera en la que se escondió, resopló e hizo a un lado aquel pensamiento, entonces pensó de nuevo en ese chico, recordó su cabello, lo largo que era, lacio y castaño, sus ojos perlas, sus facciones afiladas, la mirada neutra, aquella sudadera negra, no, cuando lo conoció llevaba una playera azul pero ella lo estaba visualizando con una sudadera negra, unos pantalones azules, lo imaginó caminando y pasando a un lado de la cafetería, ella caminaba hacia él pero llevaba aquel vestido negro de mangas blancas que tanto le gustaba, algunas personas le miraban extrañados pero ambos se miraron, Sakura parecía sorprendida pero él se limitaba a observarla con atención.

—Sakura—Escuchó a Indra y a Temari llamarla al mismo tiempo y después un grito de Temari, haciendo que ella se levantara por inercia, Sakura abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba la pared de cristal que dejaba ver a los chicos que caminaban por el pasillo, ella estaba del otro lado pero no era su reflejo, su reflejo no está usando jeans ni un suéter gris, si no que lleva un vestido negro de mangas blancas, y frente a su reflejo había un chico, ÉSE chico.

Temari estaba muda ¿Sakura estaba afuera y adentro? Aquello dejó de importar pues la Sakura que estaba dentro de la cafetería se desmayó, Indra la atrapó antes de caer al suelo y Temari vio que la Sakura del otro lado del cristal parecía dar media vuelta e irse, se levantó y salió de la cafetería pero al salir no la vio a ella ni al muchacho que estaba frente a ella.

—Temari—Indra la llamó, y ella tuvo que entrar.


	2. Second Chances

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

_**Noviembre**_

Abrazó su almohada y sintió como Katsuyu, su gata se iba de la cama, por lo que la última pizca de somnolencia de la cual se aferraba la abandonó, su cuarto estaba helado pero era por la costumbre de que aun cuando el invierno se acercara, ella no cerraba ventana alguna.

Comenzó a estirarse en la cama, giró su torso y escuchó el tronar de sus huesos, se sentó en la cama y se inclinó de manera que pudiese tocar los dedos de sus pies, se acostó boca abajo, levantándose usando sus brazos y después colocó su cara y pecho en la cama mientras estaba de rodillas y con la cadera alzada.

—Sakura— se dejó caer en la cama y miró que Indra y Mei estaban en la puerta de su habitación, la tía Mei siempre entraba a cualquier hora pero Indra, Indra nunca había ido a su casa salvo en su cumpleaños y una vez que vieron películas con Kurotsuchi y Karin y verlo ahí a las 10 de la mañana era algo que no se esperaba ni en un millón de años.

Pero sabía que él seguía preocupado, había pasado un día después de aquel desmayo, ella aseguró estar bien pero no, varios alumnos la vieron desmayarse y unos pocos habían visto lo mismo que Temari por lo que no solo parecía aumentar la creencia que los poderes de Sakura para adivinar el futuro era real sino que también asustó a sus compañeros quienes insistían a Sakura que se fuera a casa o llamara a su madre o a su tía pero Sakura parecía ajena a todo aquello, sólo alcanzaba a decir que estaba bien aunque su mente parecía estar demasiado confundida como si acabase de bajar de algún juego de feria.

Sólo quedaba una clase más y Sakura se negó a irse y sus amigos le prohibieron dormirse aun cuando parecía somnolienta y solía ser habitual con aquella clase, Kurotsuchi y Karin llamaron a Tsunade y Hinata se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa pues de hecho vivían cerca pero Hinata solía tomar otras rutas.

La clase terminó y Mei fue quien se llevó a Sakura de inmediato, Sakura siempre parecía abierta a lo que le pasara, sobrenatural o no pero en el camino estaba tan callada que Mei creyó que lloraría de los nervios al ver a Sakura así, al llegar al hospital Mei pidió que llamaran a Tsunade quien acudió al instante y con ellas Sakura intentó acomodar las ideas en su cabeza y contó lo sucedido, al principio Tsunade se limitó a examinarla y a interrumpirla pero después se quedó callada, Mei parecía mucho más interesada pues alzaba las cejas, se cubría la boca y después se quedó sin palabras pensando en qué decir.

— ¿Era él? ¿Estás segura Sakura? No era otro… otra persona, otra cosa.

Sakura se encogía de hombros, no sabía que más decir, Tsunade por su parte pensó hacer algunos estudios, de todo tipo a Sakura, fue una tarde larga, llegó a casa sólo para dormir y al día siguiente de madrugada, Tsunade la llevó al hospital a unos análisis de sangre, apenas acabó Mei la llevó a casa y Sakura volvió a dormir.

—Indra— Sakura se levantó y bajó la vista y buscó sus pantuflas, al levantar la vista vio que su amigo tenía la cara roja, el también parecía estar en pijama, de hecho, Otsusuki no vivía tan lejos, fue hasta que se conocieron y que Sakura preguntó dónde vivía que se dieron cuenta que Indra vivía a sólo unas calles.

El muchacho llevaba unos pantalones a cuadros y una remera más grande que lo normal y cabello suelto, Mei salió de la habitación.

—Terminaré el desayuno, Sakura abre a quien está en la puerta.

El castaño estaba por preguntar cuando el timbre sonó y Sakura bajó al mismo tiempo que Mei pero mientras su tia iba a la cocina Sakura fue a la puerta, pudo reconocer la silueta, al abrir Sakura se quedó quieta y preguntó en un susurro.

— ¿Lo viste?

Temari asintió.

Aquello fue suficiente, aun sentía que había estado soñando despierta y por alguna razón se había desmayado, la falta de sueño o algo que hubiese comido cualquier cosa pero esa respuesta de parte de la rubia fue suficiente para hacerse a la idea que aquello era real.

Temari se sorprendió entonces de ver a Indra ahí en pijama, simplemente la curiosidad pudo más que su habitual discreción en todo, por lo que entró y miró a ambos.

— ¿Hay algo más de lo que no me he enterado?— Sakura miró hacia un punto invisible sin saber que más decir o agregar, Indra negó al instante.

—Claro que no, tu viste lo que pasó ayer, me preocupé además Sakura es como una hermana o un familiar cercano.

Sakura se limitó a asentir pero se sintió extraña que su amigo dijera eso, Indi era lindo, era atento, relajado pero podía ser serio si así lo quería y si, besaba bien, lo sabía porque apenas hace un mes se habían besado, dos veces pero no hablaron de ello pero solían abrazarse, hablarse de una manera muy íntima en ocasiones.

Indra era un tema complicado, era un buen amigo, si, pero no como Naruto, su "primo" a quien veía como si fuesen sus hermanos, a quien protegía, aconsejaba e incluso cocinaba pero, Indi… aquel castaño siempre hacia que Sakura se planteara la posibilidad de algo más que una amistad.

Pero jamás la forzaría, no lo haría.

Agradecía esa sensibilidad o don, lo que fuera que tuviera Mei pues a los pocos segundos ella les llamó para que pasaran a comer algo, los tres fueron al instante pues lo que cocinara su tía era sumamente delicioso.

El desayuno no parecía ser tenso y lleno de preguntas, de hecho hablaron de la universidad, de lo que fuera que vieran en internet, Mei por su parte se tuvo que ir pues tenía que ir a trabajar, Mei era parte de una importante firma de abogados, aunque era de hecho más conocida por otras habilidades que poseía.

Dejar a Sakura sola con amigos o bien, sola era algo que hacían siempre, la confianza que le tenían a Sakura era bastante además que sabían que Sakura solía aprovechar más el tiempo a solas para estar escuchando música, limpiar la casa o estar tirada en el suelo sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno Indra se ofreció de lavar los platos mientras que Temari y Sakura dijeron que llevarían la ropa sucia al cuarto de lavandería.

Se quedaron hablando ahí, Sakura entonces le contaba sobre Indra.

Le tenía cariño, claro pero si en ese momento le pidiese algo no estaba segura y no sabía por qué si en el momento en el que le conoció, Sakura pensaba en cómo se vería siendo novia del chico, Temari aunque al principio parecía interesada quería volver al tema principal, el cual era nada menos y nada más que lo que había pasado el día anterior.

La pelirrosa suspiró y salieron de la lavandería y caminaban a la sala, se sentaron en el suelo.

—Sakura, no es normal, te vi, te vi del otro lado del cristal y llevabas otra ropa por Dios y ese chico… pero tu mirada, me miraste tan…

La rubia se abrazó a sí misma y destensó sus hombros al encontrarse alterada. —Tú sabes que no creía, aun cuando conocí a tu tía, aun cuando esa vez en que te llevábamos a Suna pero esta vez, lo que más me asusta es la calma con la que lo tomas.

—No es que lo tome con calma, Temari, es sólo que ni yo sé explicarlo, hace mucho leí un libro, no de los de mi tía Mei, de hecho era sobre ficción… el caso es que decía que una chica estaba desarrollando la bilocación, al principio creí que era proyección astral, de ser eso, puedo hacer eso.

Temari frunció el ceño —Más despacio Sakura.

—La proyección astral es cuando… vaya, una parte de ti, se podría decir tu yo de verdad o tu espíritu puede viajar a alguna parte incluso si tú no has estado ahí, pero eso sólo sé que es posible en sueños y en las películas creen que puedes hacer eso cuando estás a punto de morir.

Ambas voltearon al escuchar la explicación de Indra, mientras colocaba una toalla pequeña en la mesa, se había secado sus manos y sacaba su celular.

—Recuerdo haber buscado algo sobre la proyección astral cuando Sakura conoció a Tenji

Tenji era el abuelo de Indra, Sakura y el castaño tenían apenas un mes de conocerse cuando ella soñó estar en un lugar en el que jamás había estado, un lugar rodeado de montañas, edificios tan altos así como casas que parecían castillos por el hecho de estar hechas de piedra y de altos techos. En su sueño había llegado a la casa de un anciano de ojos castaños y cabello largo y blanco, habían tomado un té y él le había contado de su nieto, un muchacho terco y amable al que "iba a extrañar".

Cuando despertó, Sakura había recibido un mensaje de Indra, se disculpaba por no poder ir al cine pues tenía que viajar a Iwagakure al funeral de su abuelo, no fue hasta que volvió que Sakura le contó de su sueño a su amigo, al principio el castaño estaba incrédulo e incluso algo enfadado pero la pelirrosa comenzó a describir las calles, la manera que aquel anciano tomaba su té, esa anécdota de como su nieto se había negado a bajarse de un gran árbol hasta que su abuelo aceptara enseñarle a tirar con el arco pero poco después de haber empezado la esposa del anciano, Kaguya, había llegado y había regañado a su esposo y a su nieto.

Indra había estado a nada de llorar pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, su abuelo había buscado a Sakura para despedirse por última vez y había sido ella por su don, porque Tenji en sus sueños había dicho que no había podido "ver" a su nieto.

—Veamos— dijo Indra mientras se tiraba en el sillón que había a un lado de Sakura —Bilocación, es la presencia de una persona en dos lugares a la vez, vaya definición tan simple pero no deja de asustar un poco, también dice que es parecido a las proyecciones astrales, sólo que esto suena estar sumamente consiente, ya sabes, poder ser dos Sakuras totalmente funcionales y tu… tú estabas algo parecida a dormida y fue cuando apareciste afuera ¿no?

Sakura asintió y Temari igual, Sakura cerró sus ojos.

—Es que lo sentí como un sueño, probablemente sería una proyección astral, jamás había logrado eso.

Se quedaron callados pensando en ello y Sakura pensó en el muchacho ¿Acaso él… ayudó a que pudiese ser capaz de realizar aquella cosa?

.

.

.

—¿Cómo está Sakura?— Tsunade dejó de llenar la receta médica y volteó a ver a Jiraya quien jugaba con una de las plumas que estaban en el escritorio de la mujer.

—Está bien, cada vez se parece más y más a Mebuki— La rubia suspiró mientras veía a su viejo amigo y pensó en su mejor amiga y en su hermano, aquello le quitó la sonrisa de su rostro, su amigo pareció leer aquel gesto y se inclinó como si quisiera confiarle un secreto.

—Kizashi no te ha molestado ¿o si? Mei te lo ha dicho mil veces, deberías poner alguna orden de restricción o…

—Sabes que la situación de Sakura es… — susupiró —Sería un escándalo que puedo soportar pero, no es algo entre mi hermano y yo o no sólo él y yo, Mei, Sakura… Kizashi y demás partes.

El hombre colocó su mano sobre la de ella y observó aquella acción durante unos segundos —Tsunade, entiendo que él es el padre y es tu hermano pero esa niña, tú la cuidaste, tú la criaste, tú y Mei, ustedes salvaron a la pobre niña…

—Ya ha ido pero eso no nos molesta, es solo que, ya sabes… me cuesta creer de lo que Kizashi ha sido capaz y una parte de mí se siente mal de haberle hecho eso a mi hermano.

—Salió impune— cortó Jiraya

Ambos se miraron y ella le tendió la receta, la rubia se recargó en el asiento, aquellos pensamientos ya no eran tan dolorosos como hace un par de años, simplemente le preocupaba que Sakura tuviese un destino parecido al de su madre o que el simple hecho de lo que cargaba Sakura algún día le aplastara.

Alejó esos pensamientos, observó a su amigo que se estiraba y se quejaba de su espalda.

— ¿Qué tal Naruto?

.

.

.

Sakura frunció el ceño y suspiró —Bien, es lo más que puedo hacer.

Temari miró sus uñas y sonrió, Sakura las había pintado de verde y les había colocado unos pequeños detalles en dorado, Indra se había ido hacía unos minutos diciendo que tenía que ensayar con su banda, Temari y Sakura por su parte adelantaron a su tarea y comenzaron a pintarse las uñas.

—Sakura, tal vez lo mejor será no pensar tanto en lo que pasó, tal vez con el tiempo lo descubramos.

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros, tal vez Temari había notado que no habían charlado tanto como en otras ocasiones, se habían limitado a escuchar música y hablar de la canción que se pusiese en aleatorio.

—No es que pensase en ello, o al menos no sé si esté bien pero no he pensado en lo que me pasó, si no en el muchacho, ese chico tan guapo, no en qué hacía ahí... Sólo no dejo de pensar en lo guapo que era y en como quise hablarle pero me contuve y no tengo idea de porqué lo hice.

— ¿Te gustó mucho?— preguntó Temari mientras se recostaba en el sillón y veía como la cortina se elevaba con el viento, Sakura por su parte se limitó a asentir.

—Es que, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

—Por cierto… ¿No haz recibido algún mensaje de Sasuke?

Aquello distrajo a Sakura e hizo que sonriera.

—Sí, hablamos un poco por teléfono y acordamos salir pronto, no sé cuándo pero sería lindo volver a hablar con él.

**Diciembre**

Se despertó temprano y observó que tipo de ropa ponerse, no quería arreglarse demasiado pero tampoco pensaba ir demasiado "relajada" tal vez ese vestido negro sería lindo pero pensó que sería muy lúgubre, entonces vio aquella blusa roja que le gustaba usar con esa chaqueta de mezclilla negra, buscó aquellos jeans cómodos y sus tenis que eran del mismo color que su cabello.

Se puso algo de maquillaje, se despidió de su mamá que descansaba ese día y salió a la calle, caminó hacia la parada del autobús para encontrarse con Indra bostezando y tomando lo que de seguro era chocolate caliente en un termo que era color negro.

—Buenos días a ti— dijo Indra después de haber bebido un poco de su termo, Sakura se encogió de hombros, Indra le sonrió y vieron como el autobús se acercaba, al subirse encontraron unos asientos vacíos.

—Oye estaba pensando, hoy tenemos dos clases ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a buscar moras como hicimos la otra ocasión? Recuerdas que te desesperaste y comenzaste a golpear ese árbol con el paraguas de Temari, es genial tener arboles así en la universidad

Sakura se acomodó su mochila que era más como un bolso y le hizo una mueca a su amigo —Lo siento Indi, hoy Temari, Kurotsuchi, Karin, Shikamaru y yo pensábamos ir a esa exposición que hay en el museo, además hoy es entrada gratis.

Indra asintió e hizo un sonido de entendimiento —¿Shikamaru? El chico que habla con Temari— Indra alzó una ceja y Sakura sonrió, todas las chicas incluyendo Indra habían entrado a una apuesta de cuánto tiempo tardaría ya sea Temari o Shikamaru en confesar que uno tenía sentimientos por el otro.

—El mismo y allá nos encontraremos con Sasuke.

Aquello hizo que Indra asintiera aunque no sabía si conocía a ese Sasuke aun cuando su nombre le parecía conocido y eso hizo que Sakura también se diera cuenta de ello, nunca la había hablado de Sasuke.

—Un amigo que conocí recién entré a la universidad, no es de nuestra facultad, en fin ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Indra negó—No, es decir, claro pero debo ver si no nos piden que nos quedemos, al menos mi equipo que no hemos terminado algunos proyectos.

Al llegar a la facultad se separaron y cada uno fue a su respectiva aula, Sakura encontró a Kurostsuchi y a Karin hablando.

—Sakura, ven te separamos un lugar.

Al terminar las clases se encontraron a Shikamaru hablando con Indra, Temari se adelantó a saludarlo y todas se miraron entre ellas.

Shikamaru era un amigo de Temari, al parecer se habían conocido en una de las clases de tiro con arco que Temari tomó unos semestres atrás y Shikamaru había sido su profesor, él estudiaba en el mismo campus sólo que en otra universidad, en una ocasión fue a buscar a Temari para dejarle un suéter que ella había dejado en la clase que era de hecho uno de los terrenos de la familia del chico.

Todas comenzaron a saludarse y Sakura saludó a Shikamaru pero se alejó al ver que estaba entrando una llamada a su teléfono, era Sasuke.

—Disculpa, el profesor no quería irse hasta corregir a todos — Sakura sonrió.

—Tranquilo nosotras también acabamos de salir, te esperamos tomate tu .

—¿Tiempo?— dijo Sasuke y Sakura dio un respingo, al girarse Sasuke ya estaba ahí.

Ambos se abrazaron, un abrazo corto que al instante de alejarse Sakura le presentó a sus amigas.

—Todos, él es Sasuke, Sasuke ella es Karin, ella es Kurotsuchi, él es Shikamaru, ella es Temari a ella ya la conocías

—Tu eres amigo de Suiguetsu—Interrumpió Karin

—Y tú su novia, vaya.—Contestó Sasuke mientras saludaba a Karin

Sakura alzó ambas cejas y terminó la presentación —Y él es Indra.

Todos habían hecho un gesto con su mano pero Indra puso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke y le dio unas palmadas, Sasuke respondió al instante haciendo el mismo gesto.

—¿Viste a Chojuro? De hecho me envió un mensaje

Aquello hizo que Sakura abriera la boca —¿Se conocen?

Sasuke se encojió de hombros —Bueno, Indra es amigo de Chojuro y él va a las mismas clases que yo.

Sakura conocía a Chojuro, solía venir a visitar a Indra seguido.

—Si, una vez tuve que meter la mochila de Sasuke para que el profesor supiera que si había asistido, sólo que aquí el joven necesitaba ir a pagar un trámite.— Indra comenzó a preguntarle algo a Sasuke mientras Sakura guardaba su teléfono.

Después de eso hablaron un momento e Indra se despidió, los demás caminaron hacia el subterráneo ya que la universidad tenía su propia estación, ya dentro de aquel tren Sakura le contaba a Sasuke sobre la apuesta sobre Temari y Shikamaru quienes se habían quedado de pie cerca de la puerta y las demás estaban sentadas a buena distancia.

—Yo cuando los vi pensé que eran pareja— dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Sakura, ahora era el turno de Kurotsuchi de verlos así como el de Sakura.

—No entiendo porque no lo admiten, no afecta a nadie, al contrario, nos haría felices.

Aquel comentario de la pelirrosa hizo que Sasuke alzara una ceja.

— ¿Cómo la felicidad de otros te haría feliz?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Son mis amigos, su felicidad es mi felicidad y pues verlos junto hacen que me den, tú sabes, esperanzas.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, le gustaba la forma en la que se peinaba, esa camisa negra con el diseño de lo que parecía un abanico, le sonrió y él le devolvió la mirada, la pelirrosa quería decirle algo más cuando cubrió su boca con sus manos y todas voltearon a ver como Temari le tomaba la mano a Shikamaru.

No pasó nada más, Temari tomó su mano porque el subterraneo había llegado y la gente comenzaba a amontonarse, Shikamaru no lo pensó dos veces y tomó su mano con fuerza, ambos estaban conscientes de que aún seguían tomándose de las manos pero no sabía si soltarla, pues le agradaba pero no quería que pensara que ella no quería aquel contacto.

Shikamaru pensaba lo mismo, no quería soltar su mano pero a la vez no quería que ella dijera algún comentario.

— ¿Hacia dónde?— Salvados por la chica pelirroja, pensó Shikamaru pues ante la pregunta ambos soltaron su mano y miraron al frente.

—Derecha— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Todos los siguieron, Sakura lanzaba algunas miradas a Sasuke y éste las devolvía cuando ella charlaba con Karin o con Kurotsuchi.

La exposición del museo fue interesante, eran las obras de tres pintores y como sus artes eran similares y tan diferentes a la vez, enfocándose en "modernizar" algunas imágenes que parecían tener alguna alusión a diversas religiones así como el paleta de colores era el mismo aun cuando el tema no.

Al principio todos habían entrado como grupo y observado las pinturas y hablado de ellas, pero después de haberse quedado observando varios cuadros de cráneos, se dieron cuenta que Temari y Shikamaru no estaban, Sasuke y Sakura ahora observaban juntos una pintura que parecía ser un atardecer rojo pero parecía haber algo más en el paisaje, Kurotsuchi observó como Sasuke y Sakura parecían murmurar algo sobre la pintura, sacó su cámara esperando que ellos no se dieran cuenta, en ese momento, ambos bajaron la mano y al hacerlo estas chocaron, sus dedos índices se enlazaron por algunos segundos pero soltaron sus manos al seguir observando esas pinturas.

No fue hasta después de unos minutos que cada quien estaba por su rumbo y Sakura y Sasuke se percataron de aquello cuando al ver una pintura y quisieron mostrársela a Kurotsuchi pero ella ni Karin estaba con ellos.

—No sé si vamos bastante adelantados o muy atrasados— mencionó Sasuke mientras le hacía una seña para que ella pasara primero, Sakura pasó y levantó su mentón para señalar al frente donde estaban Kurotsuchi y Karin.

El resto del recorrido lo hicieron los cuatro juntos, de vez en cuando preguntando a Sasuke cosas de lo que estudiaba y el trataba de explicar de una manera simple pero ninguna de ellas entendía realmente, cuando salieron el celular de Sasuke sonó y él se alejó para contestar.

—Deberían salir más seguido— dijo Karin pero Sakura la miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos y negó

—Es mi amigo— siseó entre dientes

—Si claro, y yo soy ciego— murmuró Shikamaru y Temari sonrió dándole la razón.

Sakura, Kurotsuchi y Karin se cruzaron de brazos y Sakura alzó una ceja.

—Salgamos con cuidado para no pisar el pedazo de lengua que se le acaba de caer a Shikamaru— dijo Karin mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y los demás les dieron algo de espacio.

—Sakura, ocurrió algo, nada grave pero tengo que irme.

Sakura frunció el ceño al estar algo desconcertada pero después asintió. —Sasuke ¿Estás bien? Claro.

Posó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió a la pelirrosa pero parecía pensar en algo, ella alzó ambas cejas y le abrazó durante unos segundos.

—Nos vemos, Sasuke.

Aquello no hizo que el paseo fuera menos entretenido o incomodo, siguieron paseando un par de horas más hasta que Sakura vio su teléfono y vio la hora y aunque tenía permiso de llegar un poco más tarde su mente parecía pedirle a gritos que se fuera.

"Lo veré hoy" le dijo una voz en su cabeza y ella se irguió en su asiento y vio que sus amigos se ponían de pie para ir a una librería.

—Debo irme

Temari miró a Sakura extrañada pero la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros.

—Es que, ya sabes estamos en luna llena y necesito recargar mis geodas.

Todas la miraron como si hubiese perdido un tornillo pero aceptaron la excusa.

Pensó en caminar unas cuadras más y tomar el autobús que de hecho pasaba por ahí pero no, debía tomar el subterráneo y después tomar el autobús, como lo hizo aquella vez.

Aun cuando sólo había sido un pensamiento repentino y la idea de que su intuición no le fallara le emocionaba, debía prepararse de que la realidad fuera obviamente otra.

Tardó en llegar y pensó que ya sería muy tarde para que él llegara, probablemente él se había ido antes o tal vez no tenía clases aquel día.

Resopló buscando que escuchar en su celular cuando volteó a un lado y lo vio salir del subterráneo, cabello largo y castaño, su tez blanca, llevaba una camisa café y unos pantalones negros, esa ropa parecía ser un poco desconcertante dado el porte del chico, tan seguro, aquellos hombros anchos y mirada seria.

Ella se fijó en el celular, no quería que él se sintiese observado.

Al escoger una canción alzó la vista para esperar el autobús pero éste ya estaba cerca.

Estaba esperando que él subiera pero se detuvo en la puerta y le hizo un ademán para que ella subiese.

Sakura le sonrió y subió, los asientos estaban llenos y ellos eran los únicos de pie, dio un largo suspiro y en el primer semáforo en rojo se quitó sus audífonos y los colocó en la mochila, vio como una pareja de ancianos se ponía de pie.

Se acercó y tocó el hombro del chico.

— ¿Te gustaría sentarte?

El muchacho asintió y ambos se sentaron y por un momento estuvieron en silencio, él parecía mirar al frente pensativo, Sakura le miraba de reojo con las manos sobre su mochila sintiendo su teléfono, al observar su playera se dio cuenta que de hecho era de una serie, ésa que su tía veía todos los jueves y de la cual había mucha mercancía de ello en las convenciones de cómics.

— ¿En cuál convención compraste esa playera? Quise comprar una pero no había de la talla

El comentario pareció tomarlo con la defensa baja pues el chico observó a la pelirrosa con cierta sorpresa y se encogió de hombros.

—Para serte sincero, fue de hace mucho ya que no suelo ir tanto a las convenciones como antes ¿Tú sigues yendo? ¿Te gusta esta serie?

—No tan seguido, sólo cuando mi amiga quiere vender algo de las cosas que hace y sé mucho de la serie pero sólo he visto algunos episodios.

—La primera temporada era muy buena al igual que la segunda pero a partir de la tercera creo que se dieron cuenta que fue mala idea meter tantos personajes si no le van a dar un buen desarrollo a cada uno.

Sakura asintió, recordaba haber escuchado eso mismo de parte de la tía Mei.

—Me hubiese gustado que ahondaran más sobre el pasado de esa chica que puede ver la muerte de las personas y del que lee los pensamientos.

Aquello captó a un más la atención del chico.

—Creí que habías dicho que sólo visto algunos episodios.

Ella se encogió de hombros y rió.

— ¿Y a esta hora sales de la universidad?— ante la pregunta de ella, él asintió.

—Sí, estoy en ingeniería química, los profesores creen que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y extienden de más sus clases pero si, a estas horas es cuando salgo, estoy en mi séptimo semestre.

—Yo también estoy en mi séptimo semestre sólo que estoy en una universidad diferente, estudio literatura

El muchacho alzó una ceja —No quiero sonar prejuicioso pero tu… bueno, tu apariencia apuntaba a ello o a algo como criminología

Él sonrió y ella rio mientras jugueteaba con su mochila.

—Entonces tienes mi misma edad así que podría preguntarte tu cumpleaños—Sakura miró al muchacho y asintió.

—Cumplo años en marzo

—Julio— respondió él justo al instante.

—Me llamo Neji

Aquel nombre le pareció tan lindo, tan masculino, tenía unos ojos tan misteriosos, de un color perla, ese cabello tan largo que a diferencia de otros chicos no le daba un aura rebelde sino maduro e incluso formal.

—Yo me llamo Sakura— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, vamos que su nombre no era tan original a la hora de ver su cabello pero en su defensa su madre le había dicho que cuando nació no tenía cabello alguno así que fue una sorpresa cuando el cabello que comenzó a crecer en su cabecita fuese rosa.

Él miró su cabello —Y no creo que a otra persona le quede el nombre de la manera que a ti te va

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Sakura, Neji al verla de esa manera comprendió que su comentario había sido bastante sincero, se sonrojó y desvió su mirada, la pelirrosa hizo lo mismo y se encontró con su reflejo en el autobús, podía ver lo rojizo de sus mejillas.

Fue cuando vio que quedaba poco para que ella tuviera que bajar y caminar a casa, tomó su mochila y parecía que Neji entendió.

—Yo… bueno, podrías darme tu número o como encontrarte en internet.

Sakura sonrió y estaba por sacar su celular cuando Neji tendió el suyo.

—Toma, anótalo.

Anotó su número y de paso entró en la cuenta de él para agregarse, el devolvió el celular y ella hizo un ademán de que se pondría de pie, Neji se levantó de su asiento para que ella pasara.

—Nos vemos después, Neji.

Sakura apenas bajó y comenzó a enviar mensajes de que había vuelto a ver al chico, comenzó a mandar notas de voz a Temari, quería llegar cuanto antes a casa para contarle también a Naruto y a Indra.

.

.

.

* * *

Caminó un par de calles para llegar a casa, su corazón latía desembocado pues había visto y reconocido la luz en sus ojos, pudo ver esa marca en su frente, esa marca invisible que sólo los que poseían un don podrían verlo, respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

Llegó a su casa, miró como Koji, su perro le recibía entusiasmado, acarició su cabeza y rascó detrás de sus orejas, su perro lo siguió en silencio, abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana Hanabi jugando con su tablero de ouija cuya cuña salió volando, aquello hizo que la chica lo mirara impresionada, Neji la señaló.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Hanabi sonrió y cubrió su boca con su mano pero ella vio el ceño fruncido de su hermano y lo vio irse a su cuarto sin más, cuando azotó la puerta la madre de ellos, Kyoko abrió la puerta de su habitación

—Hanabi cariño ¿Ha llegado Neji?

Hanabi miró a su madre y asintió.

Neji se recargó en la pared de su habitación, era el único lugar dónde no había figuras, imágenes tanto religiosas como de Dioses paganos, símbolos de diferentes culturas y para gran alivio suyo, era el único cuarto donde el olor a incienso era casi nulo.

Se quitó la mochila y fue a recostarse a su cama, no creyó que la volvería a ver, recordó como hacía unas semanas le había visto en el subterráneo, en el autobús y desde el momento en el que ella chocó con él y él entendió lo que su madre decía, de esa inyección de adrenalina, de ese terremoto que sólo le afectaba a él.

Cuando ella lo miró en el autobús, reconoció lo que había leído cuando era niño en esos libros, la luz que la acompañaba, el brillo en sus ojos y sobre todo esa marca parecida a una gema que sólo unos podían ver, se maldijo y puso sus manos sobre su frente.

Genial, la chica más hermosa que había conocido y su alma gemela era todo lo que llevaba rechazando desde que nació.


	3. Augurio

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue aquel techo tan blanco y liso, se sentó al filo de la cama.

Disfrutaba tanto aquellas horas en las que la casa, el día, todo el mundo parecía aun dormir aunque sabía que no era así.

Su habitación era amplia, de paredes de un celeste tan suave que podría ser blanco, podía contar los muebles y probablemente le sobrarían dedos, todo era bastante simple y ordenado.

Orden.

Tal vez era una palabra que transmitía a donde quiera que fuera.

Se levantó y tendió su cama, se estiró un poco y fue entonces cuando la alarma de su teléfono sonó. Esta vez se había levantado unos 15 minutos antes.

Miró la pantalla y recordó que se había dormido un poco tarde, dejó escapar un suspiro y no pudo evitar desbloquear la pantalla, ir a sus mensajes y enviar un mensaje más.

Apenas notó el "enviado" sintió un poco de arrepentimiento pero aquello se esfumó cuando, a punto de abrir una de las puertas que estaban en su habitación, escuchó el sonido de su celular.

Le habían respondido, sonrió, vería el mensaje apenas saliese de la ducha pero antes de entrar recordó que la toalla la había dejado en la cama, se asomó y levantó su mano a la altura de su pecho y como si hubiese tirado de algún cordón, la toalla llegó hasta su mano.

Neji esperaba que esta semana no fuese tan problemática.

* * *

.

.

.

—Muy bien ya tienes aquel color, ahora toca estos aretes

Mei le acercó los mismos aretes que Sakura había usado aquella vez que conoció y habló con Neji.

—Ahora imagina cómo esa energía está pasando hacia ti, como toca la yema de tus dedos y va pasando por las palmas de tus manos, tus brazos, sube y sube y llega a tu pecho ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Sakura respiró hondo y sintió como aquel color lila que había llegado a su pecho ahora se extendía a todo su cuerpo, su estómago, sus caderas, sus piernas, la sintió fluir hasta los dedos de sus pies, subir a su cuello, sus orejas, su nariz.

—Ahora ¿dónde vamos a concentrar esa energía?

Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin soltar los aretes suspiró.

—Mi frente.

Hubo un silencio.

Se supone que debía pensar bien dónde depositar su energía, su tía se lo había dicho desde hace tiempo atrás y siempre retrasaban esta lección porque Sakura no sabía cuál sería su centro, Sakura no lo había pensado bien aún pero parecía resuelta a que ése sería el lugar definitivo.

—De acuerdo, concentra esa energía.

Así lo hizo, comenzó a sentir como sus parpados pensaban, conocía ese sentimiento y se tensó un poco.

—Sakura

La voz de Mei la hizo concentrarse y lo sentía, podía sentir como todo iba a su frente y Mei podía verlo, podía ver como esa energía espiritual, esa energía natural se estaba cristalizando, era exquisito, de un color lila que contrastaba con el color de piel de Sakura, con su cabello, sonrió y parecía dar saltitos de emoción.

—Haz que fluya, de tu cuerpo al objeto y viceversa.

Podía ver aquel diminuto cristal brillar y ver como la apenas existente luz del día parecía moverse y dar de lleno a esos pequeños aretes los cuales brillaban.

—¡Sakura, Mei, las estoy esperando! Vamos a llegar todas tarde.

Mei y Sakura dieron un respingo y aquel brillo que parecía iluminar la habitación se redujo, Mei murmuraba unos cuantos no y Sakura dejó aquellos aretes en su mesita de noche y tomaba su mochila y bajaba a toda velocidad.

Tsunade miró a Sakura.

—Estábamos creando un amuleto.

Tsunade miró como Mei bajaba las escaleras con los labios fruncidos.

— ¿En la mañana? ¿En jueves?

—Lo interrumpiste, debiste verlo Tsunade— dijo Mei mientras peinaba los cabellos que no estaban sujetos a las coletas que se había hecho la rubia — Lo logró pero nos vimos interrumpidas, gracias por eso.

Tsunade rodó los ojos, se sentía orgullosa que Sakura estuviera avanzando a pasos agigantados pero a la vez le preocupaba como ella y Mei elegían momentos bastante inoportunos como hoy y tan temprano, Mei acarició su mentón y pasó sus manos por el cuello de Tsunade.

—No te enojes, sólo que ambas sentimos que era el momento más lindo del día, después podrás ver el cristal tan hermoso que tiene.

Tsunade sonrió y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Mei — Yo tengo ganas de ver tú cristal.

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Mei, cuyo cristal estaba ubicado en su bajo vientre.

Ambas sonrieron y compartieron un beso en el marco de la puerta.

Sakura levantó la vista para luego sonreír al ver aquella escena, fijó entonces su vista en el reloj de pulsera que llevaba asegurándose de ir aun a tiempo así como darles algo de privacidad.

.

..

…

* * *

—¿No ha llegado Sakura?— preguntó Hinata mientras buscaba entre sus cosas una pluma, Karin negó mientras quitaba la mochila del asiento que había a su lado para que Temari se sentara.

Temari se sentó y vio que su pelirrosa amiga no había llegado, estaba por decir algo cuando la chica en cuestión llegó apresurada.

—Lo siento, sé que yo soy quien tiene la clase.

Sakura se sentó un asiento delante de Temari mientras buscaba en su mochila la memoria con la clase que presentarían el día de hoy.

—Que linda vienes hoy Sakura.

El comentario de Karin hizo que Sakura sonriera.

—¿Verás a ese chico que conociste?

Sakura negó ante la pregunta de Hinata.

Y la verdad es que al día siguiente de haber entablado una conversación con Neji ella había recibido un mensaje de buenos días, habían enviado y recibido mensajes todo ese día y esa semana y al principio de la semana incluso le habló por teléfono y charlaron de la clase que hoy Sakura debía presentar pero al día siguiente no recibió mensajes, no hubo llamadas, ni si quiera lo vio en línea.

Quien sí había estado en línea había sido Sasuke, apenas un día de no saber nada de Neji, Sasuke envió un vídeo a Sakura de una de las canciones favoritas de la pelirrosa, Sasuke dijo que aquella canción la estaba escuchando y recordó a la chica.

Hablaron y decidieron verse apenas Sakura saliera de clase, irían a un parque que estaba muy cerca de la universidad, por algo que se había arreglado.

—Veré a Sasuke.

Todas se miraron entre ellas pero Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Era Sasuke, era atento, en línea podía compartir música, vídeos, artículos pero en persona siempre era difícil, nunca sabían como iniciar una conversación y cuando hablaban, realmente no sabían si la conversación tomaría un buen giro o no.

—Hola muchacho…muchachas, vengo de parte del profesor porque anoche salió de la ciudad a un simposio y…

La muchcha de cabello violeta no pudo continuar pues escuchó resoplidos, quejas además de que todos se pusieron de pie mientras tomaban sus cosas.

Sakura salió con las demás y fueron a sentarse a unas de las bancas.

—Cada día me decepciona más— dijo Temari mientras cerraba su mochila, Karin le había hecho una seña a Sakura para que le peinase, Hinata asintió ante el comentario de Temari.

—Ya sabíamos que era uno de los profesores más faltistas— Hinata miró a su alrededor y agregó —Además, tal vez Sakura era quien tenía la clase pero la que iba a empezar era Kurosutchi y no ha llegado.

Sakura estaba trenzando el cabello de Karin cuando miró a Hinata —Tienes razón, envíale un mensaje y dile que puede llegar tarde ya que a fin de cuentas la siguiente clase será más tarde, oye Temari ¿Cómo está Shikamaru?

Temari se encogió de hombros y miró en otra dirección para que no viesen sus mejillas adquirir un color rosáceo.

—Está bien, me invitó a cenar este viernes.

—Aun nada— aquella resignación en la voz de Karin hizo que las demás riesen, Temari se limitó a esconder su rostro entre sus manos mientras negaba.

—Si llegamos a ser algo o no, no sé porque la emoción, no siento que algo cambie.

—Cambia todo Temari, aunque no lo creamos pero es mucho lo que debes de dar y si es el correcto recibimos la misma cantidad a cambio, lo digo porque tú debes estar bien contigo misma no habrá nadie más ahí sólo tú y él y si tú no te sientes bien ¿cómo él se sentirá bien de estar contigo? Confianza, atención, apoyo, respeto, tiempo y con ellos ya vienen los detalles, los recuerdos, la fuerza.

Karin podría ser sarcástica, podría ser algo despectiva, orgullosa e incluso distraída en algunas materias pero cuando hablaba de relaciones, era tal vez la única que podría hacerlo con suma seguridad ya que era la única que tenía una relación de años, al principio parecía una broma, un juego pero cualquiera podía ver la entrega que uno tenía con el otro además que era divertido como al estar ellas cerca, Karin parecía sonrojarse y quedar del mismo color que su cabello.

—Aun así no me considero experta, es lo que me ha pasado, no sé en qué situaciones ustedes conocerán a su pareja, si será algo de años, si fue de un día para otro pero puedo decir que lo que sienten lo sienten todas las personas que si están con la persona correcta. Y todo cambia no porque debas estar 24 horas al día con esa persona o porque hables con ella cada segundo, pero porque haz adaptado tu rutina para que esa persona entre y esa persona haya hecho lo mismo, piensas en esa persona, la recuerdas.

—La buscas— dijo Hinata mientras asentía ante las palabras de Karin —Aunque no sólo tu buscas, ambos se buscan, ambos hacen la habitación más grande, por así decirlo.

Temari las escuchó mientras veía a Sakura terminar el peinado de Karin, tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese pensando en algo más, entendía bien lo que sus amigas decían y sonrió a Karin.

—Bueno, tal vez esté lista, no lo sé, sería la primera vez que tengo novio y no sé si quiera cometer errores que haría alguien menor.

—Creí que si habías salido ya con otras personas pero entiendo eso, yo llegué a estar mucho tiempo así pero creo que cuanto más espera una persona es más madura y sabe fácilmente lo que quiere, pero una cosa es querer cosas reales, por ejemplo si tuviera quince y tuviera novio pensaría en cada cuanto me diría que me quiere, cada cuanto saldríamos, en que necesitaría verlo todos los días. Pero, ya siendo grandes creo que se trata si esa persona te escoge es porque ya ve a kilómetros, años de distancia, ya no es si se verá bien como novia o novio, es si como persona puede ayudarte y tú a ella

Sakura se limitó a asentir ante el comentario de Hinata durante todo el momento, no es que estuviera en desacuerdo pero se quedó encerrada en algunos recuerdos y detuvo todo lo que había estado haciendo al sentir un presentimiento extraño, como una punzada en su sien.

Fue entonces cuando recibió un mensaje que hizo que diese un respingo, revisó su celular y notó que las demás lo habían hecho y al encender la pantalla entendió que la razón es que la representante del salón había enviado un mensaje diciendo que la próxima clase también había sido cancelada debido a que el profesor estaba enfermo.

¿Ahora qué haría? No sabía si podría esperar casi tres horas para que Sasuke estuviese libre porque sus amigas no solían quedarse tanto tiempo en el campus, pensó en mandarle un mensaje cuando se dio cuenta que estaba entrando una llamada.

—Sasuke-kun

—Sakura ¿Tienes alguna hora libre? Es que nuestras clases se suspendieron porque vendrán algunas personas a la facultad

Sakura suspiró y sonrió —De hecho me acaban de decir que no tengo clases, puedo ir ahora mismo a tu facultad

— ¿Segura?

—Claro, te llamaré estando ahí y nos podremos encontrar.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo mientras Sakura les explicaba a sus amigas que tenía que irse, todas le desearon suerte y Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia donde Sasuke estudiaba.

Si bien la facultad en la que Sakura estudiaba era una de las primeras en ser fundadas, la de Sasuke era la que más espacio tenía en el campus, así como la que más estudiantes tenía y sobre todo, la mayoría hombres, de hecho, Suiguetsu también estudiaba ahí así como otros amigos de Sakura.

Conforme caminaba hacia allá siguió pensando en lo que Karin y Hinata decían, no negaba lo asertivo de los comentarios pero por una razón había algo que le incomodaba en todo ello, trató de despejar su mente, no quería sentirse mal de nuevo.

Sí que había mucha gente, se preguntaba qué tipo de evento habría

Había muchas personas con traje otras más parecían de la prensa, marcó a Sasuke.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Sakura comenzó a avanzar hacia la multitud que parecía reunirse en una especie de inauguración o conferencia, incluso pensó que se trataba de una persona famosa, miró hacia muchas partes y lo vio.

—No te muevas— Sakura se acercó a él y colgó, el muchacho le sonrió apenas y se alejaron un poco.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — Preguntó Sakura mientras se acomodaba su mochila.

—Al parecer vino una persona importante que estudio aquí.

Se acercaron para ver de quien se trataba, había muchos hombres de traje, estaban tan cerca que podrían tocarlos incluso de manera involuntaria.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Alto, de espalda ancha, un cabello un poco largo y rubio y la misma mirada desafiante que su tía Tsunade tenía, su padre era esa persona importante que estaba de visita a la facultad de Sasuke. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuan sus miradas se encontraron, él siguió su camino hacia el atril y fue arriba de éste que pareció susurrarle algo a Hidan.

Oh no, Hidan estaba ahí. Sakura jadeó cuando vio que Hidan le miraba fijamente y sonrió.

No lo pensó dos veces y dio media vuelta y sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo, soltó un chillido que llamó la atención de muchos, el hombre de traje la soltó cuando Sasuke dijo algo.

Sakura corrió, muchos no parecieron percatarse pero había otros que apenas le vieron comenzaron a seguirla, eran hombres de su padre, Sakura corría entre lágrimas y sintiendo que en cualquier momento tropezaría o que la pudiesen atrapar.

Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, no se tomó los segundo de intentar reconocer la voz siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la facultad de vecina, la cual era muy fácil perderse.

Encontró un pequeño rincón y se escondió ahí, se agachó un poco sintiendo que sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerla, cerró sus ojos y sintió una mano en su hombro y gritó.

—Sakura soy yo.

Entre lágrimas vio a Sasuke y se aferró a él.

—Ayúdame Sasuke, por favor, vámonos, corramos por favor.

Seguía balbuceando, Sasuke notó que los seguían apenas le llamó, se adelantó y sabía que los hombres al menos uno los había seguido a esta facultad, le asustó verla así, parecía otra persona, la acercó a él y la sacó de ahí mientras comenzaban a caminar, fue entonces cuando se sintió observado, volteó y vio como el hombre corría hacia él, tomó a Sakura del brazo con fuerza y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Sasuke era ágil, conocía ese lado del campus como la palma de su mano por lo que lograron aunque con cierta dificultad que el hombre se perdiese.

Estaban tan cerca del parque al que irían que no dijeron nada, se internaron en ese lugar, esos inmensos árboles, aquel clima fresco, Sakura parecía buscar un lugar y Sasuke solo la seguía, fue cuando entre cuatro inmensos sauces, Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas y el pelinegro corrió para sostenerle, Sakura gimoteaba mientras se aferraba a él.

—Me iban a matar, me iban a hacer algo, tengo mucho miedo Sasuke.

— ¿Quién quiere matarte, Sakura? ¿Por qué dices esto?

Sasuke la abrazaba con fuerza, Sakura respiró hondo aunque con dificultad pues seguía alterada.

—Mi papá, lleva años intentando matarme.

* * *

CARANAVAIRUSSSSSS

Disculpen mucho la tardanza, tuve una historia pendiente (era para una amiga, como regalo de cumpleaños) por lo que dediqué todo mi tiempo y estrés a ésta pero como la terminé era obvio que volvería a esta historia.

¿Qué les parece? Dudas, sugerencias, reviews tooodo es muy apreciado por mí, mientras más apoyo recibo menos me tardo en actualizar.

Ahora bien, trato de escribir ya varios capítulos pero es difícil debido al hecho que mi trabajo me está exigiendo estar 24/7 al tanto (Soy maestra de inglés en dos escuelas y las mamás pues muchas si parecen estar en con conocimientos de inglés en cero y pues ahí tengo que estar).

Espero poder actualizar pronto, manténganse a salvo y en casa.


	4. Secretos

_**Secretos**_

* * *

Sakura había sido tan directa, no podía decir que exageraba ni mucho menos que estaba sacando conclusiones extrañas pues ésa era su verdad.

No se separó de Sasuke pero abrió sus ojos para ver los árboles a su alrededor, éste era un parque medianamente conocido pero era de hecho uno de los más hermosos de la ciudad, nunca había estado ahí antes pero podría afirmarlo en este mismo instante.

Siguió sollozando y sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su espalda tratando de calmarle, se permitió soltar un largo suspiro y se alejó con la cabeza baja y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.

—No te sientas obligada a contarme Sakura, no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

Sasuke se acercó un poco y acercó su brazo y ella no volteó a verlo pero se hizo a un lado, ambos se quedaron ahí, el muchacho por un momento notó que lo triste que ella se veía, lo vulnerable y más que deseos de protegerla, de sentirse bien de que él puede ser ese hombre que pueda defenderla… más que eso, Sasuke Uchiha sabía que tan vulnerable se sentía ella en ese momento.

Se alejó un poco pero después de unos segundos y con cautela, acercó su mano a la de ella.

—Estoy aquí para ti, para que te sientas bien.

Ella asintió y dejó que él sostuviese su mano, se sentía tan cansada, hoy había decidido hacer su amuleto, había tenido esa charla rara sobre el amor y ahora esto, vio su mochila y la acomodó en el césped, Sasuke pareció entender lo que quería hacer y se quitó la camisa que llevaba abierta y se la tendió, Sakura se acostó y él hizo lo mismo mirando al cielo, Sakura estaba de lado y lo miraba a él.

No quería hablar, no sabía si podría pero aquel silencio le incomodaba pues sentía que él estaba expectante o que él quería irse y no volverle a ver.

— ¿Te he contado que de mi tía? ¿Cierto? Recuerdo haberlo hecho varias veces que salimos y de mi hermano y recuerdo haberte hablado de como mi mamá solía beber té de la misma manera que tú, sin nada de azúcar.

Sakura reparó en qué él había dicho "solía".

—Pero creo que no te he dicho el por qué

El viento movió algunas ramas de los arboles a su alrededor, Sakura vio como Sasuke se colocaba de costado pero con la cabeza gacha como ella había estado antes, Sakura acarició su mejilla.

—Mis padres murieron cuando era niño, de hecho vivo con mi tía y mi hermano mayor, mucho tiempo me hicieron creer que ambos habían muerto por enfermedades pero sólo mi mamá, papá fue asesinado por su propio tío, no me dijeron por miedo a que lo tomara como mi hermano lo tomó al principio, quería vengarse, actuaba de manera errática.

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida, cerró sus ojos cuando Sakura pasaba su mano por su mejilla.

—Mamá estuvo tan deprimida, muy triste, si se puede morir de tristeza, corazones rotos, poco a poco se fue debilitando, cualquier enfermedad parecía grave y más cuando no la trataba bien, un día simplemente parecía estar mejor y al otro, el ataque al corazón, yo tenía 15

Sakura abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, la cerró mientras se acercaba un poco a Sasuke, él volteó a verla, parecía querer colocar su mano en su brazo, o su espalda ¿Dónde sería apropiado? Se limitó a apoyar su cabeza sobre su brazo y el otro lo había colocado en medio de ellos.

—No muchos saben las razones de ambos, yo… no sabía que tu papá era muy conocido, lo he visto varias veces en la tele y… ¿no se supone que él se apellida Senju?

—Es una larga historia y no sé… si pueda contar todo, nunca lo he hecho.

Sakura dejó de acariciarle la mejilla y él tomó su mano.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

La pregunta de Sakura hizo que Sasuke sonriera.

—Leíste mi mano y dijiste que eras una bruja.

—Lo soy.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y Sakura se sentó, no sabía cómo probarlo de una manera eficaz y entonces lo recordó, miró al suelo y encontró una pequeña flor de pétalos blancos, la tomó entre sus manos y cerró sus manos como si hubiese capturado un insecto, Sakura entonces cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en su color, concentrando primero su energía en su corazón y ahora el viento movía las hojas de los árboles al mismo ritmo que la pelirrosa respiraba, Sasuke lo notó y sobre todo como algo parecía brillar en Sakura, ella, toda ella brillaba y fue cuando lo vio.

Apareció un cristal en su frente, sintió como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, Sakura abrió poco a poco sus manos y aquella flor con pétalos blancos era de un color violeta, apenas la flor fue descubierta, otras flores a su alrededor adoptaban el mismo color, sentía un dolor en su mandíbula y se dio cuenta que era porque llevaba tiempo con la boca abierta.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y vio que la flor había cambiado de color y parecía estar suspendida en el aire, sonrió y miró a Sasuke que estaba sorprendido, bajó sus manos y las flores fueron volviendo poco a poco a su color original, se sintió mareada y se recostó de nuevo, hizo una mueca de dolor y Sasuke la miró preocupada pero la pelirrosa negó, era algo momentáneo, se sentiría bien en cuestión de minutos.

Cerró sus ojos y adoptó una posición fetal.

—Mi mamá era mucho mejor, mi familia es antigua y todos los miembros sin excepción son brujas o brujos, aunque hay excepciones porque son personas que nacieron sin el don o bien, no pudieron desarrollarlo, la familia de mi padre siempre ha aspirado a tener puestos importantes, ser el poder, hay desde fundadores de ciudades, alcaldes, senadores, pero nunca ha habido un presidente y mi padre desea por sobre todas las cosas aquello.

Sasuke se recostó a un lado suyo y le escuchó con atención —Desde mis bisabuelos han ganado cierta visibilidad y fue por ayuda de personas que fueran como mi madre y su familia, ninguno se había casado con uno, sería una fama espantosa pero mi papá lo hizo esperando que aquello resultara en que mi mamá se entregara completamente a él y así fue.

—Ella lo amaba tanto, quería que él cumpliese sus sueños pero fue cuando mi padre pidió su más grande deseo y se cumpliría pero habría que sacrificar algo, sangre de su sangre… y sangre de parte de la persona que hace el trato.

Sakura vivió mucho tiempo creyendo que su madre había muerto en un accidente, su padre había dicho que su madre quería dejarlos a ambos y cuando lo hizo ocurrió ese accidente pero conforme crecía supo la verdad, su padre anhelaba tanto el poder y su madre a pesar de cumplir ciegamente los caprichos de su esposo sólo había algo que quería, quería un bebé, quería aquella personificación del amor entre dos personas, quería alguien a quien enseñar pero aun cuando lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas no podía, de hacerlo, aquel ser moriría a los 11 días de nacido, en luna nueva a manos de su propia madre sólo para que Kizashi tuviese todo el poder.

Pensó en otras formas pero funcionaban efectivamente pero con cosas a corto plazo, creyó así que Kizashi se contentaría. Kizashi conocía la manera más efectiva, Mebuki por otro lado pensó que ya con esa inocente y preciosa criatura que había esperado toda su vida en brazos su padre cambiaria de opinión.

Todo el embarazo fue maravilloso, parecía borrar aquellos momentos tan grises para Mebuki pero cuando nació Sakura supo que nada había cambiado en realidad y Kizashi sólo esperaba con ansias el día número 11.

Fue entonces cuando Mebuki encontró una manera, era una sola alternativa más y no sabía si sería peor pues pudo ver lo que depararía a Sakura.

—Ella…

La mirada de Sakura parecía perdida, veía a la nada y notó como sus ojos verdes parecían haber adquirido un color un poco más oscuro, la pelirrosa suspiró ante la palabra de Sasuke.

—Ella se… prefirió poner su vida por encima de la mía, mis papás se habían casado en secreto, fue fácil para el ahora alcalde deshacerse de algunos documentos, no me dio su apellido y ni siquiera tengo derecho al de mi madre, me pusieron el apellido de mi abuela paterna, mi papá intentó que yo siguiera los pasos de mi madre pero sólo para orillarme a lo mismo, a la primera negativa, supo que tenía que ensuciarse las manos, pude… pude escapar a penas, vivo con mis tías desde entonces.

Se dejó abrazar por Sasuke que la sostenía como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse.

— ¿Todos los días pasa esto?

—No, nos evitamos pero el verme en un lugar público a pocos metros de él, le da pánico.

Se separaron un poco y Sakura volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Sasuke.

—Siento haber arruinado esta cita.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

— ¿Bromeas? Conozco a una bruja… y muy bonita.

Sakura se acercó más a él, no sabía porque le había contado aquello a Sasuke, sólo tres amigos sabían la historia real, la gran mayoría sólo creía que los padres de Sakura habían fallecido o desaparecido y las tías de Sakura se hicieron cargo de ella.

Sasuke parecía más sorprendido por las habilidades de Sakura, le escuchó sobre las lecciones de su tía, le habló de la pequeña dónde había crecido y Sasuke le contó cómo había estado haciendo avances en sus estudios y el trabajo que tenía, solía trabajar desde casa.

Se ofreció a acompañarla a casa y se dio cuenta que no vivían tan lejos, tal vez a media hora si usaban un autobús, Sasuke se disculpó por usar aquel transporte, desde hace seis meses había conseguido su licencia y solía usar el auto hasta que su tía Kurenai tuvo un accidente en la carretera, nada le pasó a ella pero el auto si parecía necesitar de muchos ajustes. "

Sakura no parecía fijarse en aquello, antes de bajar Sasuke se acercó y besó su mejilla, había insistido en ir con Sakura hasta su casa pero la pelirrosa se negó diciendo que una cerca de ahí no habría tanto problema.

Al bajar se encontró con Katsuyu, la gata le miraba con sus grandes ojos.

Sakura le sonrió y acarició su cabeza, la gata comenzó a seguirla y Sakura parecía tararearle una canción.

Al llegar, Sakura no quiso decir nada de lo ocurrido, habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente que sentía que esto terminaría por poner grave a alguna de ellas.

Cenó un poco pues había comido con Sasuke en un restaurant de comida hindú cerca de aquel parque.

Tomó un baño, encendió algunas velas y meditó.

Después fue a acostarse.

.

.

.

* * *

Se recargó en su silla y se estiró un poco mientras terminaba aquel ensayo que se supone sería entregado en una semana pero prefería hacerlo en un solo día que intentar sentarse durante horas, además eso le mantenía alejado de cualquier cosa que estuviesen haciendo en su casa.

Escuchó unos gritos, seguido de unos golpes, Neji observó la línea de sal que tenía en la puerta y subió el volumen a la música, no entendía por qué su hermana debía hacer sus meditaciones a esa hora pero tal vez era porque Hanabi siempre había estado empeñada en obtener la aceptación de sus padres.

Siguió tecleando unas palabras hasta que escuchó unos quejidos y unos golpes a la puerta, se quitó los audífonos y fue a abrir, reconocía la manera en la que su madre golpeaba la puerta.

—Neji por favor, es Hanabi

El muchacho asintió y dejó el lápiz que aún tenía en su mano, fue hasta la sala para encontrar a su hermana menor llorando, mantenía los ojos cerrados y las velas le daban un aspecto más frágil del que poseía.

—Mi padre le había dejado en claro que no podría bajar, sólo subir y siempre y cuando pudiese hacerlo de una manera excelente en el plano astral ¿Cómo la dejaste?

Kyoko Hyuga cubrió su boca entre sus manos y se puso de rodillas, estaba por tocar a su hija pero Neji la detuvo.

—Si la tocas también te llevará a ti, vale más que sea yo que la busque.

Era obvio que Hanabi no había podido hacer contacto con un ser celestial porque de ser así, su madre hubiese lidiado todo en un chasquear de dedos o bien sólo meditarían un rato, pero tampoco parecía ser un ser inferior, le extrañaba aquello, cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, murmuró unas palabras y Neji se había desplomado en el suelo.

Era cierto que era un mundo el que no quería estar relacionado pero, tenía un don y sabía que podría ayudar a otros, pero las personas que siempre buscaban este tipo de poder o incluso, que lo poseían eran personas malas, el recuerdo de su padre hizo que sintiera como aquel muncho parecía colocar un peso extra en sus hombros, se estaba desconcentrando, se concentró en Hanabi.

Aquel lugar le parecía familiar pero no sabía en qué momento lo había visto, si en fotos, si había estado ahí o de verdad sólo era la unión de varios lugares.

Parecía un pueblo pequeño pero las calles estaban medianamente vacías, las personas que caminaban ahí no parecían notarlo, trataba de pensar en su hermana para así encontrar un rastro pero cada que lo hacía sentía una sensación extraña en aquel lugar.

Siguió caminando, llamando a su hermana pero no parecía responder, fue entonces cuando llegó a aquella fuente, esa misma fuente que recordaba de aquel viaje cuando era niño.

Vio como alguien pareció dejar la fuente, cabello castaño, vestido rosa.

Si ya caminaba en una postura recta sintió que nunca lo había hecho o al menos esa era la manera en que sintió cuando reconoció esa silueta, iría tras ella, quería ir tras ella, ahora entendía que no estaba rodeado de deidades ni de demonios, sino que estaba rodeado de tristeza, de accidentes, tragedias y sobre todo de promesas rotas.

Estaba en el lugar a dónde iban a quienes aún no era "su momento".

Caminó hacia ella pero sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo, al voltear no pudo evitar asustarse.

Era una mujer alta, de ojos grandes y mirada dulce, vestida de blanco, pero lo que sobresalía era su largo cabello, era de un rosa algo fuerte pero era idéntica a Sakura.

Neji se giró para verla, ella no dejaba de sostener su brazo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, aquello ponía incómodo al joven que nunca se había sentido realmente familiar con la mera acción de llorar, había llorado en el pasado pero siempre eran lágrimas escasas que parecían secarse apenas intentaban salir.

La mujer le sonrió mientras lloraba y cerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba a Neji, quiso retroceder pero la mujer le sostenía con fuerza y eso no le gustaba, era raro o más bien imposible que hubiese ese tipo de contacto en este lugar.

"Está cerca" ¿Se lo había dicho o lo había pensado? Era muy probable que lo pensara y él pudiese escucharla, mientras seguía a la mujer pensó brevemente en Sakura, en ese brillo en sus ojos, en el cristal que tal vez ya tenía o estaba por desarrollar, en la calidez de su aura.

Caminaron alrededor de la fuente y después el lugar fue cambiando a una casa inmensa pero bastante deteriorada, escuchó gritos tan conocidos por él, corrió pero fue detenido por aquella mujer que lo veía con miedo, pudo soltarse y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Lo intentaré" pensó.

Corrió hasta la casa, abrió la puerta con sólo un movimiento al aire, no estaba para merodear, al entrar escuchó el crujir de la madera y el aire viciado de aquel lugar.

De nuevo un grito, venía del patio.

Al llegar notó los árboles petrificados, el aire frío y el chapotear del agua, se acercó a esa piscina para encontrar a su hermana, rodeada de enredaderas, no agua; Neji se adentró a esa piscina.

—Hanabi

Le llamó pero la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Sea quien sea, se ha ido Hanabi— la muchacha abrió los ojos, estaba histérica, pálida, el muchacho la abrazó y ambos murmuraron aquellas palabras enseñadas por su madre.

Neji despertó en su habitación, ante la mirada asustada de su madre y un grito de su hermana, Kyoko estaba por ir a atender a su hija cuando el joven le tomó del brazo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Su madre apretó sus labios y sollozó.

—Cuatro días.

Le soltó y se quedó observando el techo tan blanco, esperaba que Sakura no hubiese notado aquella ausencia pero muy en el fondo, lo deseaba.

* * *

Creo que incluso yo me piqué con el final del último capítulo que le metí nitro a este.

Creo que es mucha información para procesar ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

No olviden dejar un review, queja, sugerencia, exigencias.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Destino

**Destino**

Cabeceó por tercera vez se talló los ojos con sus nudillos.

A pesar de haber dormido bien aquella clase siempre la ponía somnolienta, revisó su celular y vio que seguía igual, lo colocó boca abajo y se acomodó en su asiento.

Temari la observó y enarcó una ceja pero no le dijo nada hasta que terminó la clase, tendrían al menos una hora en lo que comenzaba la otra clase.

— ¿Sasuke no ha contestado?

Sakura negó —Si, hemos hablado seguido pero quien no me ha contestado en una semana ha sido Neji, no quiero insistirle pero hoy tuve un sueño y él estaba ahí, no me decía nada pero pedía que le tomara de la mano.

— ¿Y lo hacías? — preguntó Temari curiosa.

—No, cuando estoy por tocarlo parece que algo no lo deja.

Sakura siguió dibujando en su libreta y Temari pensó en algo — ¿Has pensado en… ya sabes, intentar lo de la otra vez?

Ambas se miraron ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes?

—Tenemos una hora

— ¿Para qué? — preguntaron Karin y Hinata que se habían acercado cuando Temari parecía convencer a Sakura.

La pelirrosa asintió y les contó a ellas lo sucedido, aunque se habían enterado ahora querían saber si aquello era posible, y Sakura dijo que sería increíble si lo intentaban todas juntas, les dijo que si querían intentarlo en algún salón.

— ¿Aquí? — preguntó Hinata

—No es como si fuéramos a hacer un sacrificio ¿o sí?

Sakura negó —No, pero si se sienten más cómodas podríamos hacerlo en mi casa apenas salgamos de aquí.

Cuando la clase terminó todas se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura, hablaron en el autobús.

—Por cierto Sakura, siempre dices que a pesar de pasar un rato muy agradable con Sasuke algo lo arruina ¿Ya lo arruinaron?

Todas rieron ante el comentario de Karin pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando Sakura asintió.

—Sí, es decir, seguimos hablando y no lo sé, casi al mismo tiempo dijimos que debíamos estar concentrados en cosas de la escuela, por lo que seguimos con mensajes pero volvimos a tomar distancia.

Cada que uno intentaba llamar al otro eran interrumpidos diciendo que tenían que trabajar y era algo válido pero al mismo tiempo después de aquel momento tan significativo en aquel parque…

Llegaron a la casa y Sakura y Temari comenzaron a hacer un poco de espacio en la sala.

—Todas al suelo— dijo poniendo el ejemplo y colocando sus manos a los lados, las demás hicieron lo mismo, antes de cerrar los ojos Sakura vio que el reloj marcaba las 4:04 pm.

—No sé si ustedes podrán lograr algo, soy honesta, pero ayuda que todas lo hagamos

Temari entonces encendió la radio que estaba ahí cerca y captó pura estática, todas cerraron los ojos.

.

.

.

Sasuke miró el reloj y se estiró un poco, movió su cuello a los lados hasta escuchar un crujido, siguió tecleando algunas cosas y se detuvo.

Se recargó en su asiento al momento que cerraba los ojos y pensaba en Sakura, la forma de su sonrisa, la manera de su andar, su llanto.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado, Sasuke-chan?

Sasuke se giró para ver a su hermano, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él pero se detuvo cuando sintió tirar de algo, no se había quitado los audífonos.

Ambos hermanos rieron y se abrazaron.

Itachi se había graduado, era médico pero trabajaba en otra ciudad. Había olvidado que su hermano veía, escucharon como la puerta se abría y llegaba su tía Kurenai.

—Itachi, cielo— se unió al abrazo

Después de aquel abrazo decidieron pedir algo de comida y ponerse al día, Kurenai parecía por fin haber decidido salir con Asuma un viejo amigo del que todos sabían cuánto quería a aquella mujer pero ella siempre le decía que no. Itachi parecía irle muy bien, se acostumbró fácilmente a las pocas horas de sueño.

—Sasuke parece haber tenido una semana color de rosa— dijo su tía Kurenai mientras bebía su taza de té, sabía que Sasuke le contaría con quien salió a su hermano, no le ocultaba absolutamente nada, y además quería saber los detalles pues la idea que hubiese una chica en la vida de Sasuke le agradaba de sobre manera.

Itachi lo miró y Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No tanto, el trabajo me ha mantenido ocupado pero me agrada que estoy aprendiendo algunas cosas que no me han enseñado en la carrera.

Kurenai por su parte miró al reloj que estaba en la pared, las 4:44 p.m. y giró su cabeza ¿por qué todos los hombres de la familia eran tan distraídos?

.

.

.

Neji salió de clase, al menos los profesores no parecieron molestarse con su ausencia una vez que les entregó todas y cada una de las tareas, había sido una semana difícil, tomó su mochila y subió al autobús.

Había sido más difícil el poder hablar con Sakura, al principio se demoró pues no sabía cómo abordarla pero después fue por el hecho de que no podía. Cuando conectó sus sueños con los de ella había algo que le impedía escucharla, incluso tocarla, no sabía que era pero lo que sea que fuera aquella protección era fuerte sin embargo poco a poco pareció debilitarse pero no podía derribarla.

Se sentó y cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado, aquel "viaje" lo había dejado agotado pero no podía descansar otros cuatro días, había tarea además su padre llegó al día siguiente y debían actuar con normalidad, miró su reloj, eran las 4:44 p.m y no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura.

El pensamiento de ella incrementó cuando creyó escuchar su voz, miró el camino y se enderezó al instante.

Sakura.

La vio claramente en una esquina, miró al frente y estaba frente a él, la pelirrosa abrió la boca cuando el autobús se detuvo, algunas personas bajaron pero Neji no veía a Sakura por lo que entendió que estaba intentando la bilocación pero no parecía manejarla bien.

Esperó otro intento y la vio justo dónde ella había bajado el día que se conocieron, no lo pensó dos veces y él también bajó.

La visión era casi perceptible, estaba seguro que las personas a su alrededor no podían verla, la siguió durante unas calles sin hablar, se acercó a una casa, era amplia más no era inmensa, una casa común y corriente, al acercarse a la puerta escuchó unos jadeos de sorpresa y estaba por darse la vuelta cuando de manera atropellada, Sakura le abrió.

—Funcionó— dijo la pelirrosa.

—Sakura

Neji había dicho su nombre con un tono extraño pues su tono era de alivio pero su rostro parecía preocupado y era porque él vio como comenzaba a salir sangre de su nariz, se acercó justo cuando Sakura se desmayó.

Cuando Sakura despertó quince minutos después no esperaba estar acostada en la sala con Temari y Karin a su lado, abrió los ojos pero aun así se sentía cansada.

—Despertó— escuchó que Karin dijo y Hinata volvía de la cocina con Kurotsuchi, Neji por otro lado, permanecía impasible en el sillón que había a un lado.

Temari se sentó al lado de ella y Sakura sintió la sangre seca en su labio superior, a pesar del evidente alivio en la cara de todas era obvio que aún había confusión.

Karin y Kurotsuchi se quedaron dormidas al poco tiempo que se acostaron en el suelo sólo se levantaron cuando Sakura lo hizo de un sobresalto, Hinata y Temari por su parte meditaron y para sorpresa de la última, resultó ser una experiencia reconfortante.

Pero aquello, ninguna se esperó que Sakura de hecho pudiese contactar al muchacho, Hinata se sorprendió pues no lo había vito pero sabía quién era y a qué rama de los Hyuga pertenecía.

Resulta que si eran parientes pero bastantes lejanos.

—Neji

Todas se hicieron a un lado para que pudiese ver al muchacho.

Era acertado que varias de las amigas de Sakura pensaron en irse y dejar a ambos hablar a solas pero la curiosidad era grande, se quedaron sólo para que él se presentase, Karin incluso fue más lejos preguntando si él también era brujo pero ante el silencio de todos decidió murmurar una disculpa y todas decidieron irse, incluso Temari que aunque algo le decía que debía quedarse decidió darle su espacio a su amiga.

— ¿Debimos quedarnos? ¿Y si le hace algo? —Kurotsuchi negó ante la pregunta de Karin pero Hinata contestó.

—No le hará nada, no atacan de frente.

Aquello detuvo a ambas y Hinata suspiró, al menos el regreso a casa no sería silencioso.

Neji miró a Sakura.

— ¿Mejor? Puedo prepararte algo o comprar algo, necesitas azúcar.

Sakura asintió y ambos fueron a una tienda no muy lejos de la casa de Sakura y Neji compró unas galletas de chocolate que Sakura tomó.

—No sabía que podías usar la bilocación—Dijo Neji después de sentarse juntos en la puerta.

—No sabía que tu podías hacer lo mismo o más bien, que pudieses verlo, mi tía me contó que sólo los usuarios de la magia podemos hacer esto y también verlo si la magia de la otra persona no es suficiente, sé que aún no soy tan buena.

El muchacho asintió.

—Desde que te vi pude ver que tenías o tendrás una marca en tu frente, eres una bruja natural por lo que veo.

Sakura aún no había aceptado la marca en su frente cuando conoció a Neji por lo que pudo asumir lo mismo en él, era el primer brujo natural que conocía, observó de cerca al muchacho, tenía ojos hermosos, su cabello, incluso creyó ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos, como una luz que no había visto en alguien más.

— ¿Tienes algún maestro o guía?

Volvió a la realidad con esa pregunta y asintió, Neji miraba al frente.

—No es algo que yo persigo pero sin embargo no puedo renegar del don, mi familia se dedica a esto desde hace casi 150 años.

Sakura alzó las cejas sorprendida ante el comentario del muchacho.

—Mi tía es… bueno ella tiene el don pero dice que la persona más hábil de la familia fue mi bisabuela y mi madre y ella murió.

Neji la escuchó con atención pero no dijo nada.

—Perdona por no contestarte, sucedieron algunas cosas en mi casa y cuando pude volver no sabía cómo hablarte por lo que… bueno, no supe cómo hablarte, lo lamento, me imaginé que pudiste enojarte.

—Preocuparme, más bien— dijo Sakura mientras mordía otra galleta.

Ninguno mencionó los sueños pues lo vieron como algo íntimo, Sakura como una casualidad y Neji no quería delatarse.

— ¿Por qué reniegas de esto? Es decir, claro que sé sus pros y contras, pero cual es tu razón.

—Al menos mis experiencias están llenas de personas con malas intenciones, sé que podemos elegir nuestro camino en esto pero a veces la gente te hace no querer tomar ninguno de los dos porque no importa el camino, hay consecuencias en ambos, amor, odio, ambición.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, no sabían que decir pero la sola cercanía decía mucho, Sakura podía sentir tensión, resentimiento, incluso duelo.

Neji podría sentir calidez pero una calidez apenas perceptible, podía esfumarse y dejar un lugar frío, había pérdida, miedo… sobre todo miedo.

Aquel silencio pareció ponerlos en una sintonía inexplicable, se miraron a los ojos.

—Tienes ojos muy lindos.

Aquello hizo que Neji se sonrojase y Sakura quisiera abrazarlo, besarlo incluso pero de aquella chica directa y atrevida quedaba muy poco, desvió la mirada y Neji no hizo más que hacer una mueca.

—Muchos encuentran mis ojos perturbadores

Sakura y Neji rieron.

—Claro que no, son únicos y es un color que podría pasar horas viéndolos.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de tu cabello.

Estaban sentados en el mismo lugar, incluso podían tocar sus hombros pero aun así sentían que necesitaban acortar la distancia, había algo en él, tal vez era su naturaleza o sus ojos, era obvio que Neji era alguien muy atractivo pero había algo más, cómo si no quisiera despegarse de él por ningún motivo, quería estar en sus brazos, quería contarle sus miedos, quería que él le contara todo sobre él.

—Prometo tratar de enviarte más mensajes y de tener tiempo puedo llamarte si así lo quieres.

Sakura estaba emocionada por aquel comentario pero era algo que solía decirse en las despedidas.

— ¿Tienes que irte?

Neji la miró fijamente.

—No realmente, puedo estar unos minutos más.

"Una vida" pensaba Sakura

"Sólo hasta que ya no pueda soportar el sólo vernos" pensó Neji

Hablaron sobre la universidad, los tipos de materias y profesores, entraron a la casa pero se sentaron en el suelo mientras hablaban, no fue sino hasta que Neji reparó en algunas fotografías que había en la sala.

—Son…

—Mis tías, la de cabello castaño se llama Mei y la rubia es Tsunade, mi tía Tsunade es hermana de mi padre y la tía Mei era hermana de mi madre, ambas, bueno siempre han estado junta y me cuidaban de niña, luego— Sakura parecía tener problemas para resumir tanto, quería contarle pero temía decir algo malo o que él la viese con lástima o peor, que se pudiese aprovechar.

—Bueno, después de un tiempo volví a vivir con ellas y es lo que hago.

Neji sentía que era una historia un poco más compleja pero no ahondaría.

—Yo vivo con mis padres y una hermana, no tengo una buena relación con mi padre, mi madre y yo nos llevamos bien pero es algo complicado, y mi hermana… bueno, Hanabi es muy diferente a mí.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se achicaba por el comentario y dijo.

—Vaya, somos dos.

—Sakura, iremos a cenar porque no quiero…

Mei había entrado a la casa y ambos no se dieron cuenta pero era porque Mei había hecho que su energía fuese casi imposible de sentir, sin mencionar el hecho que tanto Neji como Sakura parecían ensimismados el uno con el otro.

Aquella hermosa mujer pronto reconoció al hijo de Hizashi, se quedó de piedra al verle, pero sobre todo al observarlo detalladamente, aquel muchacho parecía resistente a la crianza de Hiashi, se preguntó qué sería de la madre de éste y de la esposa de Hiashi.

—Creo que han pasado veinticinco años en los que no había vuelto a ver a un Hyuga

Mei miró a Sakura, ahora entendía porque ella había quedado tan embelesada cuando conoció al muchacho, los Dioses en verdad eran seres sin un gramo de piedad.

—Neji Hyuga

Mei tomó la mano que el joven le tendía.

—Mei Terumi

¿Sakura era Terumi? Pero su nombre, ella decía ser Haruno pero reparó en qué era su tía materna, Mei soltó la mano de aquel chico y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, vayamos a cenar y no acepto un no por respuesta Neji, tranquilo.

Ambos jóvenes salieron y Mei sólo pudo suspirar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, no podía creer esto, el destino sí que se había desquitado con la descendencia, no podía creer que la hija de su hermana y el hijo de su ex prometido estuviesen ligados de esta manera.

* * *

Siento mucho la demora pero tomé la absurda decisión de volver al mundo del Role Play y eso consume mi tiempo pero me prometí no meterme hasta que terminara este capítulo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y no olvides dejar un Review.

Trataré de ser más constante.


End file.
